With You
by Kersist
Summary: One shot. Konata gets in an accident but she doesn't like the idea of leaving Kagami. Horrible summary, I know. Konami.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star.

* * *

It was a regular morning, that day not too long ago. It was sunny without a cloud in the sky. And I was teasing Kagami about something trivial.

"Aw Kagamin. You're so moe sometimes. Especially when you're blushing like that!"

"Sh-shut up!

With bribery, my father managed to convince me to volunteer in another city. An earthquake had hit not too long ago and the area needed cleaning up. With the excuse 'I needed to get out of the house more,' he bribed me with the new Haruhi box set of season 2. And I just can't resist my brigade chief, so after convincing Kagami I was doing it out of the kindness of my heart, I managed to drag her with me. The task at hand was very simple. Just clean up the mess you see and stay out of the danger zones.

"Hey hey Kagamin, watch this" She turned to look at me, probably expecting some sort of anime reference or something. I just wanted to show her I could lift a heavy box that no one else could lift by themselves. After arguing on whether or not I could hurt myself by carrying that box by myself, we went back to work, cleaning up as much as possible. Lunch had rolled around at some point and of course, I didn't plan ahead. I had my favorite chocolate coronet as a backup though, while Kagami had a lunch made by her sister. Oh and if you're wondering why she isn't here, Tsukasa had something planned with Miyuki. Now if you ask me, I think something ero ero is going on between them. But if I brought that to light, Kagami would go into full tsundere mode. After a brief lunch, we all went back to work. At this point, I was getting a little bored of the same thing, so I let my mind and eyes wander. The place was generally a mess. It looked more like a drunk driver in a bulldozer drove through than an earthquake took place. A little ways from where Kagami and I were, it looked like a guy and girl were having a screaming contest. The guy looked rather plain, kind of like that guy in my class, Sebastian I think. The girl screaming at him was short with salmon colored hair. Who knows what they were arguing about, but it was pretty funny to watch. Deciding I spaced enough, I turned to get back to work, only to have my eyes stop on Kagami. She was wearing a black vest with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and black shorts, complete with a red tie. I didn't give her a chance to change clothes when I dragged her out of the house this morning. And now you're wondering to yourself, 'is this where she gets mushy and confesses to the audience her feelings towards her best friend?' Well it really doesn't take a genius like Miyuki to figure that out. I'm not too great at hiding things and how Kagami hasn't figured it out yet is beyond me. But I rather like where I stand as her best friend, so a not so secret secret it shall stay.

To be honest, this was getting rather boring, so after glancing at Kagami to make sure she wasn't paying attention, I wandered near a danger zone. I looked around, curious as to why it was considered dangerous. Nothing looked out of the ordinary and it's not like there were crumbing tall buildings everywhere. It was just a mess, like the rest of the area. I idly wondered if the ground was unstable as I continued to look around. I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts by a loud crash. I blinked before looking around, trying to find the source of the sound. Turns out one of the building not in the danger area had collapsed where I was moments before. I breathed a sigh or relief before making my way back to Kagami.

"That was a close one. I'm glad I wasn't over there when it caved." I said, sneaking up behind Kagami. She did jump a little, but her eyes were glued to the collapsed building. I gave her a confused look before waving my hand in front of her face. She did blink but other than that, no reaction. She did look rather horrified though...

I followed her gaze only to find something I never thought I'd ever see. I wish I could say 'It was Haruhi in the flesh!' but it was no where near awesome. It was the exact opposite of awesome. Workers were scurrying left and right. From the looks of it, someone was over by the building when it went down. Someone with long blue hair...

Normally, if one was standing there, staring at their own body, they would genuinely freak out. But I felt strangely calm and I couldn't figure out why. Thousands of anime and game references went through my mind, but I could do nothing more but stare. So did this mean I was a ghost or something? Someone give me a phoenix down! I shook those thoughts from my head and turned to Kagami. I had to get her to notice me somehow. She had the same horrified look on her face, seemingly unable to turn away from the scene in front of her. She had tears streaming down her face, but I don't think she even noticed. I tried waving my hands in front of her face and got no reaction. Everything I tried got the same result, that is until I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked around until her eyes focused on me. She gave me a confused look before looking at the building, then back to me.

"Great, you can see me. I was getting a little worried there."

"K... Konata...?" I grinned and nodded at her. She moved to hug me, but I held my hand up.

"I'm pretty sure you are the only one who can see me. So if you try anything like that, it's going to look weird." She nodded slowly but looked rather hurt at that.

"What now...?" I thought for a moment before shrugging.

"You know, I saw an anime once-"

"Konata..."

"Right right. Sorry. I feel like I'm missing something. Maybe I'm supposed to say goodbye to people." Kagami looked at the ground, clearly more than upset. Watching her made it harder to keep a straight face so I grabbed her hand.

"I'll stick with you for as long as I can okay?" She nodded, but kept her eyes on the ground. "Let's get out of here. And try to look normal. I know you're upset, but there's really not much I can do comforting wise." She nodded again, this time wiping her eyes and looking up at me. I know she'll be able to put on a strong front. I just hope it will last long enough. I thought while looking around. They already had an ambulance there and from the looks of it, it was about to pull away. Which meant it was only a matter of time before my father found out. I tugged on Kagami's hand to get her attention.

"Looks like we have to head back to my house. You're coming with me, right?" I squeezed Kagami's hand for reassurance as she nodded. I let go of her hand and led her to the train station. It was going to be a while before we got back. We finally got on the train after I had to stop Kagami from automatically buying my ticket. We found seats toward the back of the train. I just hoped no one would come back here and sit next to my Kagamin. They would just mean they would be sitting on me. Though I could always sit on Kagami's lap...

Ten minutes into the ride, I grew bored. Kagami hadn't said anything since we left, so I looked over at her. She was staring blankly out the window. It looked like this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I reached over and grabbed her hand again, holding it tight. She looked over at me and smiled sadly before looking down at our hands.

"Konata... If you're... You know... How are you touching me...?" I thought this over for a moment before answering.

"You know, I have no idea. But I'm not really complaining." I shrugged before smiling up at her. If anything, I had to make sure she was alright before I left to wherever. And that in itself is going to be hard. I rested my head on her arm and listened to her breathe. It's actually pretty comforting and I did it often when I wasn't able to sleep during a sleepover. I guess I had spaced out because Kagami squeezed my hand, alerting me we were there. After getting off the train, I stopped and looked around.

"This isn't going to be fun." I sighed, looking over at Kagami. She wordlessly took my hand and continued walking. The silence stretched on as we continued to walk, driving me crazy. Finally, I spoke up.

"Kagami, what are you thinking about?"

"...everything." She sniffled and tried to hold back her tears again. "This is... I don't know what to think anymore..." We rounded the corner and stopped in front of my house. The atmosphere was morbid, almost like someone died... Oh yeah. I took a deep breath and led Kagami to the door.

"Alright I don't know if he'll be able to see me. So far, only you can. We're just going to see where this goes." She nodded before knocking on the door. After briefly waiting for a response, I shrugged and pointed out where our spare key was. Kagami quickly opened the door and we walked in. While she took off her shoes, I wandered the house, only to discover it was empty.

"I guess he's not back yet... Come on, we'll wait in my room then." I grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. Once inside, I flopped on my bed.

"Man this bed is comfy." I looked over at Kagami, who was standing in the doorway. I looked around my room before grinning and looking back at Kagami.

"Don't worry, Kagamin. I'll leave all my stuff to you!" I said on hopes of lightening the mood. Instead I got a tearful glare.

"How can you joke around during a time like this?!" I stood up and walked across the room, looking up at her.

"I don't like seeing you upset, Kagami. It just feels wrong." She avoided my gaze, holding back tears again. I dragged her over to my bed and sat her down.

"I'm actually pretty scared. I don't know what's going to happen but I'm trying to stay strong for you." She stared at the floor and sniffled. This was getting nowhere. I heard the front door open and told Kagami to stay before heading out into the hallways. My father looked like a complete mess, but it was expected. If it weren't for Yutaka, he'd be living all by himself. Speaking of which, where is she? I shook my head before making my way to my father. Now was the time to see if he could see me. He had his back turned to me, so I did what I did with Kagami; I put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around only to find me with my hand behind my head.

"So uh... I guess you can see me?" He had a look of disbelief on his face and he even rubbed his eyes to make sure I wouldn't disappear before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Normally I would have told him to let go and stuff, but I let him hug me, knowing what he just went through.

"I thought you were... But I just saw you... I..."

"Well... That's going to be hard to explain... I have Kagami in my room. I guess she saw the whole thing. We can go ask her." I half expected him to make a comment or a joke about me having my tsundere in my room when he wasn't home. He did, after all, know my feelings for her. But he was just as upset as she was. Walking back to my room, I saw Kagami wipe her eyes before looking over at me. I sat down next to her while my father took my computer chair. I already knew the events, so I spaced out, watching Kagami talk. She was very pretty, no. Beautiful. It never mattered what mood she was in, whether she was arguing with me or blushing over something I said, she was always just... Amazing. I stared a moment longer before it clicked. I knew what I had to do before I left.

"So then why is she...?" I heard my father say. "We really have no idea. But like I said before, I'm not really questioning it." I spoke up, zoning into the conversation. The two of them nodded before getting lost in their own thoughts. Kagami stared sadly at the floor while my father stared at me. I smiled at him before glancing at the door, then back at him. Using our 'otaku telepathy' as Kagami put it, he understood what I wanted and wordlessly left the room. I then turned my attention to Kagami. I reached over and grabbed her hand again but she didn't look at me.

"Kagami." Calling her name snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up at me. "I think I figured out why I'm still here." She gave me her full attention after I said that. I turned to face her, holding our hands between us.

"Listen, it might seem like I'm taking advantage over the situation just to tell you this, but I'm not, okay?" Kagami nodded.

"I love you, Kagami." Her eyes widened when I said this, but she didn't say anything. "I've loved you since I first met you. It was like the moment I laid my eyes on you, I instantly fell in love. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. And I don't really expect you to say anything. I would just feel better if you knew." I watched Kagami for any reaction. I half expected her to think I was joking. It would be easier if she did. I guess I spaced out for a second because when I tuned in again, Kagami was crying. Automatically, I reached over and wiped her tears away.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry. But I meant what I said." She shook her head and I dropped my arm. Then why...?

"Konata why... Why are you telling me now... When I can't love you back...?" Now I was surprised. Never in my life had I ever thought that Kagami would feel the same for me.

"If I had known, I would have told you sooner. I was afraid that if I did tell you and you didn't share the same feelings, you'd reject me and we'd even lose our friendship. I didn't want that. So I just never said anything." How am I this calm after everything? I don't even know anymore. I reached over and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before tilting her chin up so she would look at me. Maybe I was so calm because she was here, with me. If I had been alone, I probably would have freaked out from the start. I leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away, not wanting to make it harder than it already was. I sighed before standing up, never letting her hand go.

"I might as well walk you home..." She nodded slightly before standing up, tightening her grip on my hand. I led her out into the living room where my father was. I pushed Kagami towards the door so I could have a couple minutes with him. Of course, this was going to be rather hard. I was never good with goodbyes.

"So um... I guess this is goodbye..." Once again, I found myself in a bone-crunching hug and I'm pretty sure he was crying this time. After what felt like forever, he let me go and went to his room. It was probably better that way. I should get Kagami to check up on him later. I walked out the front door and made sure it was shut securely before turning to find Kagami. She was standing there, staring at the stars. I walked up next to her and slid my hand into hers before walking into the direction of her house, dragging her with me.

We walked silently until we reached her door. It wasn't too late, yet the streets were empty. I turned to face her only to be pulled into a tight hug. I felt her crying again, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her until she stopped. She let go of me when she finally regained control, but I wasn't done with her yet. I grabbed her tie and pulled her down into a kiss. I put all of my love, my heart, my soul into that one kiss. I think that's when I finally started crying. I finally had what I wanted, but I couldn't have it. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. I had a feeling I was going to be going right then, so I let Kagami go. I wiped my eyes and looked her with a smile.

"I love you, Kagami Hiiragi. You will always have my heart." I blinked, and she was gone. Everything was gone. Confused, I looked around only to find more nothing. Maybe this was limbo or something. I put on a brave face and waited.

"Konata Izumi." A loud female voice echoed throughout the empty space. I looked around only to find nothing. That voice was familiar though...

"Do you know why you are here?" The voice asked, sounding rather demanding.

"I believe I am dead." I replied, keeping up a strong front.

"That is correct. Though your time is not now. It was someone else who was supposed to pass, not you."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" I asked, giving the empty space a confused look.

"You can go back if you want." The voice softened. "And when you do, I need you to do me a favor. Tell your father I say hello."

"Mom?!" I bolted upright and examined my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, with a doctor staring awestruck at me, another on the phone. Five minutes after I woke up, my father came running into the room, content on smothering me with hugs. After spending what felt like forever answering questions about what happened, but leaving the important stuff with Kagami out, the doctors left me alone.

"Dad let go, I have something important to tell you." I finally managed to shove him off of me to deliver that message. "I saw mom." He stared at me, speechless.

"Well, I didn't see her, but I heard her. She told me to tell you she says hi." He nodded before handing me things I asked for. I went in the restroom to change into clean clothes before sneaking out of the hospital. I don't really know if they wanted me to stay there nor did I care. I had somewhere important to go and my father said he'd cover for me.

After finally reaching my destination, I realized it was too early for anyone to be awake. Luckily for me, Kagami had given me a key not too long ago to 'stop me from making a ruckus outside' when she wouldn't answer fast enough. I unlocked the door and silently slipped in. I took off my shoes and slid them into my bag so no one would know I'm here. I then proceeded to sneak upstairs to Kagami's room. I stood outside for a moment before slowly sliding the door open. I placed my bag down in front of her dresser and made my way to her bed, where she was curled up under her blankets. I could hear a sniffle every now and then, meaning she was still awake. I stood there for a moment, deciding how I was going to let her know I was her before shrugging. Reaching over, I pulled the blanket off her head, only to have her pull it back in place. I grinned before leaning close.

"Kagamin~ I can't get into bed with you unless you move over~" She jolted up, throwing her blanket across the room and looked around. I stood there smiling at her before she tackled me and we both hit the ground.

"Geez Kagamin, have you ever considered joining American football?" She was holding on to me tight, but laughing through her tears. We laid there for a while before she sat up, pulling me with her. I had no problem with any of this, but there was still something that needed to be said.

"Well Kagami, I came all this way for you, don't you think you have to tell me something?" She looked away and blushed while tightening her grip on me. God she was so cute sometimes. How I managed to resist her this long is beyond me. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, causing her blush to brighten.

"Well?" I watched her take a deep breath before turning towards me again. She then surprised me by kissing me with the same amount of love I had given her.

"I love you too..."

* * *

_...And then they lived happily ever after!_

"Konata, what are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder to see my beautiful Kagami standing there.

"Just writing a little story, that's all." She walked up to me and looked over my shoulder, glancing at what I wrote.

"This isn't a story! This happened last month!" I grinned at her before kissing her to distract her. "It would still make a great story though."

"I... Um... D-Don't use my name then!" The distractions never last.

"I'll change them later, how about that." She nodded before blushing and looking away. In case you're wondering why my amazing Kagami is here, we have a date today. She showed up earlier than expected thought. But that's my tsundere for you.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Well. That's it.  
This idea actually came to me in a dream.  
And by idea, I mean the whole story.  
This morning actually.  
It took me about ten hours to get it all down.  
Though it didn't help that I kept getting distracted.  
But anyways, tell me what you guys think!

**EDIT:**  
This is just me letting you guys know that this is a one shot.  
I appreciate the reviews, but there will not be more.  
After all, this was written from a dream I had and it actually ended in Konata's room.  
I kind of came up with the end as I went.  
Thanks though and keep on reading.


End file.
